In diesem Moment
by Mantisfera
Summary: Übersetzung von "For this moment" von -Captive Birdy-. Für alle, die sich ein wenig mehr Intimität zwischen Vincent & Catherine gewünscht haben.


_****Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Story „From This Moment" von Captive Birdy - zu finden in meinen Favoriten.****_

**xoxoxox**

_Dies ist die ERSTE? Story in deutsch zu B&tB...Wieso das denn?_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the "Beauty and The Beast" series. This fan fiction endeavor is intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. The story is not intended to infringe on any copyrights._  
_Mir gehört weder diese Story noch einer der „Die Schöne und das Biest" - Charaktere. Einzig diese Übersetzung ist meins!_  
_Diese Fanfiction dient allein der Unterhaltung ihrer Leser, Urheberrechtsverletzungen sind nicht beabsichtigt und weder die Autorin Captive Birdy noch die Übersetzerin -istina- verdienen hiermit Geld._  
_Diese Story ist für alle, die sich ein wenig mehr Intimität zwischen Catherine & Vincent gewünscht haben._  
_Trotz des hohen Ratings: Dies ist kein Pornoschund, sondern eine der elegantesten Romantikstories, die ich je gelesen habe._  
_Aus Catherines Perspektive._

**xoxoxox **

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht vom Himmel abwenden, während ich die Tür aufstieß und aus dem Auto ganze Welt schien im tiefen Orange des Sonnenuntergangs zu glühen, als stünde der See in Flammen.  
Genauso hatte ich ihn in Erinnerung.  
Das hohe Gras kitzelte meine Schenkel als ich wie in Trance zum Ufer lief. Schnell zückte ich meine Kamera und fing den Moment ein.  
Natürlich würden diese Bilder dem echten Anblick in keinster Weise gerecht werden.  
Trotzdem konnte ich es kaum erwarten, ihn damit zu überraschen.  
Wir hatten gehofft, zusammen hierher zu kommen. Diesen Frieden gemeinsam zu erleben, erinnerte ich mich wehmütig und atmete tief ein. Wie gern würde ich diesen Platz mit ihm teilen, diesen Platz, der mir so teuer ist.  
Statt dessen musste ich nun diesen Platz zu ihm bringen.  
Die Sonne versank schneller, wärmte trotzdem noch meine Haut. Ich schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und legte mich flach auf den Rücken.  
Meine Augen fest geschlossen lauschte ich der Symphonie des Windes, des Grases und der Bäume. Die Erinnerung, wie ich mich als kleines Mädchen hier vor der realen Welt versteckt hatte, erfüllt mit meinen geheimen Träumen, zauberte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.  
Doch ein wenig Bitterkeit überkam mich.  
Ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als mit ihm hier zusammen sein zu können.  
Das Gras schaukelte im Wind vor und zurück, ein Seufzen löste sich aus meiner Brust.  
Ich fragte mich, was er wohl gerade tat. Vielleicht las er den Kinder vor. Oder er redete mit Vater. Oder sie aßen alle gemeinsam zu Abend.  
Ich starrte hinauf in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel und die Leere seiner Abwesenheit legte sich schwer wie ein Stein auf mein Herz.  
Ich knipste ein letztes Foto des Himmels und ermahnte mich selbst zum Aufbruch. Ich hatte es nicht erwarten können, endlich wieder hierher zu kommen, doch nun war mir klar geworden, alleine konnte ich diesen Platz nicht mehr genießen. Alleine – ohne Vincent.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als ich den Wagen auf dem letzten freien Parkplatz abstellte. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, auf der Straße parken und zusätzliche Treppen laufen zu müssen. Dieser Tag hatte mich erschöpft. Physisch und psychisch.  
Unter der warmen Dusche entspannten sich meine verkrampften Muskeln und anstatt mich noch mehr zu ermüden, verlieh mir das warme Wasser neue Energie.  
Eigentlich wollte ich erst nach dem Aufstehen zu ihm gehen, aber an Schlaf war jetzt nicht zu denken.  
Ich hatte ihn fast drei ganze Tage nicht gesehen und meine Sehnsucht war schmerzlich groß.  
Also steckte ich die Polaroids in die Tasche und hastete die Treppen hinunter.  
Vergewisserte mich, wie immer, dass mich niemand in den Tunnel gehen sah, der mich hinab in seine Welt führte.  
Die Vorfreude wuchs in meiner Brust während ich hinab in die Dunkelheit stieg. Eine Dunkelheit, nach der es mich so dürstete.  
Für einen Moment fragte ich mich, ob er mein Kommen spüren würde, ob er mein Verlangen, ihn zu sehen, fühlen konnte.  
Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, denn er stand an die graue Wand angelehnt im Halbdunkel. Natürlich hatte er mein Nahen gespürt.  
„Catherine", raunte er, als ich mich in seine ausgebreiteten Arme warf.  
Eine Welle der Hitze durchflutete mich und ich musste mich aufs Atmen konzentrieren.  
Sanft streifte ich seine Lippen mit den meinen und hörte ihn überrascht die Luft scharf einziehen.  
„Ich konnte nicht länger warten", erklärte ich ihm hoffend, nicht zu stürmisch gewesen zu sein.  
„Ich weiß", flüsterte er. Seine Arme umschlangen mich fester, zogen mich dichter an ihn heran. „Ich habe deine Leere gespürt, Catherine. Dabei hatte ich so gehofft, dass dieser Ausflug dir gefallen würde."  
Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."  
Sein sorgenvoller Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, entspannte sich ein wenig. Er führte mich schnell durch die Tunnel, ließ nicht eine Sekunde lang meine Hand los.  
Normalerweise war es noch etwas heller, wenn wir dort entlang gingen und ich hatte plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil es schon so spät war.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich erst so spät komme. Ich -"  
Vincent blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich mir zu, sein Gesicht nur ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit.  
„Entschuldige dich niemals, Catherine. Ich habe die Stunden... Minuten... gezählt, bis du wieder bei mir warst."  
Er schlang seinen Arm um meine Taille und führte mich so den kurzen Weg zu seiner Kammer.  
Anhand der fast ganz herunter gebrannten Kerzen erkannte ich, dass er noch nicht geschlafen hatte.  
Öfter versetzte mich das Alleinsein mit ihm in Erstaunen, doch nervös war ich eigentlich nicht. Aber heute lag etwas in der Luft. Etwas war anders, als sonst.  
Die Intensität seiner Stimme, selbst sein Flüstern vibrierte in mir.  
Ich zwang mich, woanders hin zu sehen und erinnerte mich an die Fotos, nahm neben ihm am Bettrand Platz.  
„Ich dachte... wenn du schon nicht mit zum See kommen kannst, könnte ich ihn zumindest auf diese Art hierher zu dir bringen", ich überreichte ihm die Fotos. „Natürlich nicht das selbe, aber immerhin etwas."  
„Wunderschön", hauchte er, während er durch die Bilder blätterte. „Ich danke dir."  
Ich lächelte ihn an. Etwas lag ihm auf der Seele, doch ich wollte ihm die Chance geben, von sich aus zu beginnen. Hauptsache, ich durfte hier bei ihm sein.  
Er betrachtete mein Gesicht, als suchte er Antworten darin.  
„Was ist mit dir, Vincent?", fragte ich nicht mehr fähig, meine Neugier zu bremsen.  
Er hob seine Hand an mein Gesicht, streichelte mit dem Daumen zärtlich über meine Wange, sah mir tief in die Augen.  
„Es wird nicht leichter", antwortete er leise. „Nie weniger. Nie schwächer."  
Mir ging es genauso. Meine Liebe zu ihm wuchs mit jedem Tag und ich lächelte wieder, befreit nun zu erkennen, was heute anders war.  
„Ich liebe dich auch", erklärte ich, seine Hand in meine nehmend.  
Er ließ sich zu Boden gleiten, kniete vor mich, sein Gesicht direkt vor meinem. Dann legte er seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß und schnaubte ärgerlich.  
Da war noch mehr. Er reagierte sonst nicht so heftig über meine Abwesenheit.  
„Vincent", begann ich vorsichtig. Er schwieg. „Vincent, bitte. Rede mit mir."  
„Ich kann nicht." Seine Stimme klang hart. Ich beobachtete ihn für die Dauer einer Ewigkeit, bevor er fortfuhr.  
„Catherine..." es klang fast wie ein Schluchzen. Ich strich verzweifelt durch sein Haar, versuchte seine Qualen zu lindern. Vielleicht waren die Bilder doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Erinnerten sie ihn doch nur daran, was wir NICHT zusammen haben konnten.  
„Sieh mich an, Vincent." Ich musste mich entschuldigen. Dafür, dass gedacht habe, Fotos könnten ihn in irgendeiner Weise befriedigen.  
Dann war er plötzlich ganz nah bei mir, küsste mich leidenschaftlicher, als jemals zuvor. Ich war wie gelähmt, doch ich erholte mich schnell, krallte meine Finger in sein dichtes Haar und erwiderte seinen stürmischen Kuss mit all meiner Sehnsucht.  
Drauf hatte ich so lange gewartet.  
Noch nie schlug mein Herz so schnell wie in diesem Moment. Vincents kraftvolle Arme schlangen sich um mich und er zog mich dicht an sich heran. Doch dann brach er den Kuss plötzlich ab und hielt mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen fest.  
„Dieses dringende Verlangen nach dir ist ... abscheulich", keuchte er und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
Mir brach fast das Herz. „Es tut mir Leid, Vincent, ich hätte nicht-"  
„Nicht!", er klang fast wütend. „Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, Catherine."  
Er schwieg für einen Moment.  
„Kannst du das nicht spüren?", fragte er. „Verstehst du mich nicht?"  
Mein Mund öffnete sich um zu antworten, schloss sich aber wieder. Ich schluckte hart. „Ich dachte, die Bilder würden..."  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, ließ mein Gesicht los und nahm nun meine Hände in seine. „Es ist nicht wegen der Bilder."  
Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und seufzte.  
Wie war uns dieser wundervolle Moment entglitten? Wie war aus einer herzlichen Begrüßung...das hier geworden?  
„Wegen was dann?", flüsterte ich, meine eigenen Tränen weg blinzelnd.  
Mich weinen zu sehen, durchbrach seine Mauer. Ich spürte es in mir, wie sich sein Widerstand auflöste.  
Er schüttelte leicht meine Schultern, während er sprach. „Mein Bedürfnis nach dir. Dieses Verlangen."  
Er ließ den Kopf wieder hängen, wich meinem Blick aus. „Ich habe es versucht... Unzählige Male habe ich versucht, es zu unterdrücken. Versucht, es in etwas anderes umzuwandeln. In irgendetwas anderes, als dich so sehr zu begehren."

Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und zwang ihn mich anzusehen. Seine Augen spiegelten mein eigenes Gefühlschaos.  
„Ich schaffe es einfach nicht", beendete er den Satz.

Tief in mir hatte ich gewusst, dass so etwas kommen würde. Jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher.

„Vincent", begann ich. Er sollte erfahren, dass es mir genauso ging. Dass er das, was er fühlte, als etwas schönes ansah. „Bitte verstecke dich nicht vor mir."  
Ich rutschte zu ihm auf den Boden. Kniete nieder. Ihm ebenbürtig.  
Ich nahm seine Hand und legte sie direkt auf mein Herz.  
„Das hier", begann ich und legte meine Hand auf seine Brust. „Bedeutet alles. Andere Menschen können nur darüber lesen, davon träumen und verbringen ihr ganzes Leben damit, danach zu suchen. Und die meisten werden es nie finden."

Ich küsste sein Gesicht. „Wie könnte jemanden, den man liebt, zu begehren, abscheulich sein?"  
So empfand ich wirklich, mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. Ich wusste natürlich, dass er sich damit quälte. Wir hatten bereits über dieses heikle Thema gesprochen und es verblüffte mich jedes Mal, wie unwürdig er sich selbst fand.  
Gerade deswegen begann ich, seine Weste aufzubinden, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Ich wollte ihn ansehen, wollte, dass er mich ansieht, wollte ihn so sehr, wie er mich wollte.  
Er ließ mich gewähren und bald schon entblößte ich seinen Oberkörper. Er hielt ganz still, erlaubte mir, mir seinen Anblick einzuprägen, ihn zu bestaunen.  
So hatte er sich mir bisher nur einmal gezeigt und damals war es so finster gewesen, dass ich nicht wirklich was erkennen konnte.  
„Du bist...", meine Stimme wurde heiser, während mein Körper sich erhitzte.  
Ich wartete noch, obwohl ich ihn unbedingt berühren wollte. Schließlich sah ich ihm tief in die Augen, unsere Blicke verschmolzen miteinander während ich nun mich selbst langsam entkleidete.

Seine Erektion pulsierte unverkennbar an meinem Bauch, er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein Knurren aus tiefer Brust aus.  
Dieser Klang entfachte ein Feuer in mir, offenbarte all meine Sehnsucht, meine Begierde, mein Verlangen nach ihm, das ich in mir trug, seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind.  
Jeder seiner zunächst schüchternen Küsse raubte mir den Atem, das glühende Verlangen in seinen Augen verschaffte mir weiche Knie, jegliches Zeitgefühl verschwand jedes Mal, wenn meine erhitze Haut die seine berührte.  
„Ich wollte das schon so lange. Ich sehnte mich danach, dich auf diese Art zu spüren... dich auf diese Weise zu berühren...", flüsterte er, während seine Zunge meine Schultern entlang nach oben wanderte, hoch zu meinem Hals, bis unter mein Ohr. Ich hob meinen Kopf um ihn anzusehen, meine Augen dunkel vor Verlangen.

Ich musste spüren, wie sehr er mich wollte, dass er das nicht nur mir zuliebe tat. Der Druck seines Armes mit dem er mich die ganze Zeit schon so fest hielt, verstärkte sich, trug mühelos mein Gewicht.  
Seine rechte Hand schob sich an meinem Schenkel entlang nach oben, zeichnete die Kurve meines Pos nach und streichelte mich dort vorsichtig.  
Ich stöhnte gegen seine Lippen, als ich sein Gesicht dicht zu mir heran zog.  
„Vincent", keuchte ich atemlos.  
Ich spürte seinen Körper erzittern und dann endlich.... entspannte er sich. Er hörte auf, es zu unterdrücken, ließ sein Verlangen zu, sich mit mir zu vereinen.  
Er schob seine Hände unter meinen Achseln durch und hob mich ein wenig hoch, bedeutete mir, aufzustehen.  
Langsam dirigierte er mich rückwärts bis meine Kniekehlen den Bettrand berührten und ich ließ mich auf die Decke sinken.  
Meinen Blick fest in sein Gesicht gerichtet beobachtete ich, wie er sich restlos entkleidete, die Decke zurückschlug und sich neben mich rücklings auf das Bett legte, unruhig atmend.  
Sein unglaubliches Gesicht betrachtend, kroch ich zu ihm unter die Decke und zog sie über uns, berührte dabei seine ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln.  
Ich brachte meine Hüfte auf gleicher Höhe mit seiner und legte mein Bein über seine Oberschenkel. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unbeschreiblich.  
So... verletzlich.  
Er schloss seine Augen und sein warmer Atem streifte über meine Wangen.  
Ich berührte, streichelte ihn, inniger, als jemals zuvor, zum ersten Mal. Ich konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als meine Hände über seine Haut wanderten, ihn erkundeten.  
Er drehte sich zu mir, presste sein Gesicht gegen meinen Nacken, bedeckte meinen Hals mit mutiger werdenden Küssen, während meine Hände seinen Rücken hinunter wanderten, seine Muskeln kneteten, das Gefühl seines festen Fleisches genießend.  
Ich widmete mich wieder seiner mächtigen Brust, verwundert über die Perfektion seines Körpers, seiner nackten Haut, die ich nun endlich unter meinen Fingern hatte.  
Wir küssten einander für die Dauer einer Ewigkeit, meine Hände streichelten immer wieder über seinen Rücken und seine Brust, seine Hände wanderten unaufhaltsam über meine Haut.  
Wir flüsterten uns gegenseitig Liebesschwüre zu und atmeten den Duft des anderen ein.  
Schließlich sah er mich voller Zärtlichkeit an.  
„Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass du noch schöner sein könntest, aber so wie du jetzt aussiehst... Ich kann nicht beschreiben, was das in mir auslöst."  
Er lehnte sich vor und küsste mich hart, seine Zunge stieß in meinen Mund, ein wildes Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn herum und zog ihn auf mich. Er folgte nur zu gern.  
Vincent bewegte sich langsam, vorsichtig vorwärts, bis er mich dort berührte, wo ich ihn so dringend brauchte.  
Meine Augen fest geschlossen, zog ich scharf die Luft ein ob dieses neuen, ungewohnten Gefühls, das mich überwältigte. Er drang tiefer und tiefer in mich ein, bis wir vollständig vereint waren, in jeglicher Weise.  
Mein Körper fühlte sich komplett an, mit ihm in mir.

Nie hätte ich mir erträumen lassen, mich so eins mit dem Menschen fühlen zu können, den ich so unendlich liebte.  
Er umschloss fest meine Hände. Endlich durfte ich diese lang ersehnte Lust spüren, die jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte.  
Er schob seine Hände langsam zum Kissen unter meinem Kopf, versenkte seine scharfen Krallen in dem weißen Stoff. Er atmete schwer neben meinem Ohr, kitzelte dort meine sensible Haut.  
Ich stöhnte leise und fast zeitgleich stieß Vincent dieses schwerfällige Knurren aus. Ich hob meine Hände und vergrub meine Finger in seinen Haaren, bog meinen Rücken durch, ihm entgegen.  
Sein Atem ging schwerer und sein Rhythmus beschleunigte sich. Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, während ich sein Pulsieren in mir spürte, ich fühlte das Ende nahen, mein Verlangen würde endlich gestillt werden, ich würde mich gehen lassen.

„Ich wusste ja nicht... Catherine.... Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung..." keuchte er gegen meine Wange, seine Augen verschleiert von Lust.  
Ich konnte nur seinen Namen stöhnen. Ich wusste genau, was er meinte. Keiner von uns beiden hatte gewusst, wie es sich anfühlen würde, zusammen zu kommen auf diese Art.  
Mein Körper erbebte, mir stockte der Atem, ich glaubte über dem Bett zu schweben, ohne jegliche Kontrolle. Ich wollte diesem Gefühl hinterher jagen, es festhalten. Ich hörte ein Stöhnen, laute Schreie und stellte fest, dass ich selbst sie ausstieß.  
„Ja", raunte er in mein Ohr, sein Körper fest an meinen gepresst.  
Er schon eine Hand unter meinen Po, zog meine Hüfte dichter an sich, versenkte sich nur noch tiefer in meinen Leib.  
Er stieß fester und härter in mich hinein und ich schloss meine Augen als Wellen der Erlösung meinen Kopf weit nach hinten, tief ins Kissen drückten. Ich öffnete meine Schenkel noch weiter, meine Hände packten ihn grob, brachten ihn tiefer, die süße Qual meines Höhepunktes durchströmte meinen gesamten Körper. Ich spürte, wie mein Leib sich enger um ihn zusammen zog und er ließ sich gehen.

„Ich wusste ja nicht...", wiederholte er atemlos.  
Langsam verringerte das Gefühl des Schwebens und sofort vermisste ich es. Mein Körper bekam seine Kontrolle wieder und ich ließ mich erschöpft zurück auf die verschwitzten Laken sinken.  
Ich versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, lockerte endlich meinen besitzergreifenden Griff um Vincents breite Schultern.  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner feuchten Halsbeuge, während ich heftig keuchte.  
Meine schweißnasse Haut klebte herrlich an ihm.  
Nach einer Weile löste er sich von mir und nahm sein Gewicht von mir, zog seinen Arm unter mir hervor und hielt meine Hand.  
Mein Leib vibrierte immer noch. Seine Finger strichen mir die verirrten Haare aus meinem Gesicht und er küsste mich zärtlich.  
Dann lächelte er mich an. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen und die Welt um ich herum verschwand, fing diesen Moment ein.

„Ich war komplett erfüllt von dir, von jeder deiner Bewegungen, jedem Atemzug. Das kann nicht gar nicht beschreiben, ich war ...vereint mit deinem Körper. Es ist mir unmöglich, das in Worte zu fassen... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je vollständig war, bis zu diesem Moment, in dem wir uns liebten. Jetzt hast du mich vervollständigt."  
Er beugte sich herunter und streifte mit seiner Nase über meine.  
„Die Worte `Ich liebe dich` sind unzureichend. Absolut unzureichend. Das ist, als würde man das Universum mit drei Worten beschreiben wollen. Welche nimmt man dann? Groß? Weit? Tief? Gewaltig? Wachsend? Unendlich?"  
Er wischte mir eine Träne, die sich gelöst hatte von der Wange. „Ich kann es nicht beschreiben Catherine. Ich habe dafür keine Worte."

xoxoxoxoxoxox  
Ende


End file.
